


Oh, my star is fading.

by 12percentofamoment



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, I'm Sorry, POV Pepper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 06:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12percentofamoment/pseuds/12percentofamoment
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pepper thought that Tony was different. Turns out she was just another one of his entertainments.<br/>Peppers post-break-up thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, my star is fading.

So that's it then? Done. Just like that? 

How long would have carried on pretending? I feel like you never even loved me. I was just there to keep you entertained for a while, then you pushed me away to one side when you were sick of me. I have enough of being sick of being around myself, let alone everyone else pushing me away when they're bored of me.

I was upset at first. Devastated in fact. To the point where it hurt. To the point where I felt physically sick. What makes it worse is that now, I don't even think you think about it, I don't think you care because to you, it was just another relationship that you finished because you were bored of someone you said you loved more than anything. 

I thought I'd finally found someone who could fix my heart, but you ripped it apart more than anyone. 

The worst part is that I loved you. I actually loved you, and I'm still trying to let go of that. I keep trying to convince myself that deep down you still feel the same, but I know that's not true. 

I don't want to keep loving you, I hate every moment I think of it, but I can't stop because somewhere, even if its in the past, there's someone who I truly believe loved me. 

And that's heartbreaking. 

But you've changed, and nothing can stop that.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it was a really short.  
> Sorry if I blew holes in your ship.


End file.
